


Haircut

by krisdreaming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kuroo being an ass, Reader-Insert, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisdreaming/pseuds/krisdreaming
Summary: You've had a crush on Bokuto for a while now. Kuroo tells you as a joke that Bokuto prefers girls with short hair, and you take him a little too seriously.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> The request: " I'd like the reader to be a female with long hair. The reader is a manager and she's friends with kuroo. She's pinning after bokuto and wants to know what his ideal type is. So she asks kuroo and as a joke he said "short haired girls." Believing it the next day she came in with her hair cut into a bob. Bokuto notices that day and keeps staring. When asked about it by reader he confesses."
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr at [@haikyuudreaming](https://haikyuudreaming.tumblr.com/post/617758781247553536/hi-i-really-like-your-writing-so-id-like-a)

“Kuroo-kun?” He turns to look at you, and it’s officially too late to back down now. You hug your clipboard to your chest. You’d been going back and forth on whether this was even a good idea, and now that he’s looking at you with that too-knowing stare, you’re swinging back to “no”.

“What’s up?” He asks, cocking his head to the side and propping a hand on his hip. “Everything good getting ready for the training camp?”

You take a breath to steady yourself, then nod. “Yeah, great!” You manage a smile. “I just, well, I had a question for you. I was hoping you could, uh, help me out with something.” You really had been trying to look him in the eye, but by now your focus is on a flyaway strand of hair sticking out from his head.

“Yeah, sure. Shoot,” he prompts.

“Well, I was wondering…” You look down at your clipboard as if the best words to say will materialize there. They don’t. “Your friend Bokuto-san. Does he have a certain type that he likes?” It rushes out all at once. “Of girls?” You add, as if it wasn’t already obvious.

A grin slowly spreads across the captain’s face, and you chew nervously on your lip as he crosses his arms. “So, it’s Bokuto, is it? I figured you had a crush on somebody.” He laughs. “A type, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll help you out.” He seems to be enjoying this a little too much. “Anything for our precious manager.”

“Yeah?” You say weakly, huffing out a breath of relief now that you’d finally manged to say what you’d set out to.

“Here’s the thing. Bokuto really likes girls with short hair.” Oh. You can feel your smile begin to fade off of your face. “I mean, you know, it’s not make-or-break, but yup.” He nods sagely. “Short hair, I’m afraid.” 

You subconsciously toy with the ends of your hair, wondering if it might be time for a change. It’s not as though you hadn’t ever considered it, and your friends always told you a shorter style would look good on you. So, maybe…

“Oh, but hey!” Kuroo is still talking. “That’s not the only thing. He also likes girls who smile a lot, girls with a sense of humor, girls who give him lots of encouragement…” He ticks them off on his fingers, “And girls that are dedicated. Sounds like somebody I know.” He grins, socking you lightly on the shoulder. You nod slowly, pasting on a smile in return. “You want me to put in a good word?” He asks.

“N-no!” You sputter, “That’s not necessary. I’ll just - thanks, Kuroo-kun.” You don’t want to imagine what sort of things he might think up to say to Bokuto about you. “You’ve helped plenty. Not a word about this, please?” You plead, clasping your hands in front of yourself.

He slides his fingers across his lips and makes a locking motion. “My lips are sealed.” He says solemnly, and gives you a genuine smile that says he’s telling the truth. “But if you change your mind, let me know!” He calls after you as you turn to go. You lift your hand in a quick thumbs up, knowing hell would freeze over before then.

»»——««

The next day, you arrive at the training camp bright and early to help the other managers get everything set up. You’re immediately greeted with a chorus of screeches and exclamations.

“Y/N-chan!” Kaori grabs your hands, “You cut your hair! It’s so adorable!” She giggles. 

“Ah, thanks.” You nervously fiddle with the ends of your hair, now falling just above your shoulders. You’d loved it, then hated it, then loved it, and right now, you’re not quite sure what you think of your new style, but the encouragement is definitely pushing you back towards loving it again. You have to admit, it is much easier to style this way, and much cooler to deal with the summer heat of training camp week. 

“So, is there someone special you’re trying to impress?” Yukie asks coyly, and you feel your cheeks heating up.

“Ah, well…”

“It’s Bokuto, isn’t it?” She interrupts before you can say another word. “Don’t lie! I see you stealing glances when you think no one is looking.”

You laugh weakly. “Um, well, yeah.” You don’t have much of a choice but to admit it. “Kuroo told me that he likes girls with short hair, so…” You don’t catch the look shared between Kaori and Yukie, the former of which gives her head a slight shake. There isn’t much time for the conversation to continue, because across the gym, you hear a cackle that can only belong to one person.

“That, right there, is dedication!” Kuroo wheezes as he approaches you, and you narrow your eyes, self-consciously reaching for your hair again. “You look great.” He assures you, laughter still hanging on his voice. “Adorable.” He gives your hair a slight ruffle before you duck away. Kenma casts him a suspicious glance before looking back your way.

“Y/N, your hair looks nice.” He assures you with a small smile, and as the morning progresses, the rest of the team says the same, in one form or another. Their opinions aren’t really the ones you’re concerned about, though.

When the rest of Fukurodani finally arrives an hour later, you try to act cool while also attempting to steal glances at their captain. It seems every single time you glance his way, his eyes are already on you. It makes your face feel hot even though you aren’t entirely sure what his expression means.

“Y/N!” When he calls out to you, it takes a few moments to register that he’d actually said your name. You turn to him and remember at the last second to smile, because Kuroo said he likes girls that smile a lot. It sounds like he changes what he wants to say at the last second, because after an awkward pause he blurts out, “Are you keeping Kuroo in line?”

“Totally!” You say, giving him a thumbs up, “It’s a tough job, but someone’s gotta do it.” You laugh, and he laughs, too, a warm sound that makes your heart leap in your chest.

“Well, you do a great job!” He says, beaming at you. “So, Y/N…” He steps a little closer to you, and your breath catches in your throat.

“Bokuto-san!” He whips his head around at the sound of Akaashi’s voice, standing with his arms crossed on the neighboring court along with the rest of the team.

“Oh,” He says, sheepishly reaching for the back of his neck, “Guess our first match is starting. We’ll catch up later, yeah?” He asks, looking so earnest and sincere that you don’t have to think about the easy smile that comes to your face.

“Definitely,” You agree, watching as he jogs back over to his team. You stand rooted to the spot until you feel an elbow jab into your side.

“Y/N, our match is starting,” Kuroo prompts, and it’s only when you turn your gaze to him that you realize how closely you’d been watching Bokuto. The grin on his face is insufferable. “I know you’d much rather stand here and admire the view, but we kinda need our manager right now,” He chuckles.

“You’re- You’re-” You mutter, unable to figure out just what he is.

“A great captain and wonderful friend? I know.” He laughs, jogging away before you can land a hit. You have no choice but to follow after him. 

The rest of the day is filled with practice matches and between working with the other managers to prepare lunch and running back and forth to fill water bottles in addition to filling out your paperwork for each match, you have very little time to even think about Bokuto. It isn’t until the evening as you wash the water bottles for tomorrow that you let your mind wander.

Does he like your haircut? Does he like you? Was his special attention really special, or is he just that friendly of a guy? Does he see you as anything other than Nekoma’s manager? You’d been scrubbing the same poor water bottle for three minutes when a voice interrupts your train of thought.

“Oh, Y/N!” You turn, and there, standing in the hallway behind you, is the person who’d taken over your thoughts. “Hey,” He says with a grin.

“Hey, Bokuto-san, how were your matches today?” You’ve been smiling since the moment you heard his voice.

“They were great, but, Y/N! You cut your hair!” He gestures to your head, and you run your fingers through the ends of your hair yet again.

“Oh, you noticed?” You duck your head as you feel the tips of your ears grow hot. “I just though, you know, time for a change and all that. So you like it?” You ask, shocked at your own boldness.

“Yeah! Yeah, I really do. It looks good on you.” He’s fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, cheeks starting to flush just the slightest bit. 

“Good,” You murmur, “I’m glad you like it short,” You admit bravely as he takes a step closer to you. The water bottles and dissolving soap suds in the sink behind you are completely forgotten.

“Short hair, long hair, I don’t really care as long as it’s your hair!” He blurts out, and he must realize exactly what he said the moment the words leave his mouth, because his face instantly turns two shades redder. “B-because I think you’re really cool,” he continues, more subdued, gaze flickering between your face and somewhere past your shoulder. You can’t even formulate a response, so you keep watching him, wide-eyed.

“Bokuto-san?” You finally say, when the silence stretches too long. 

“Don’t call me that, it makes me think about Akaashi, and I don’t want to think about Akaashi right now.” He chuckles nervously. “Just call me Bokuto.”

“Okay,” You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. “Bokuto?” You can’t believe this is happening.

“I really like you, Y/N! You’re really cute, and fun, and you always make me smile. If you want, I thought maybe, some day when the matches end early, we could get ice cream or something.” He says it so fast, in one breath, that it takes you a few seconds to process everything, and a few more to realize what just happened.

“Wow,” You breathe. His expression is frozen, waiting. “Bokuto, I - I really like you, too. I think - I’d love to go out with you,” You finish with a breathy giggle, still not quite sure this is actually happening.

“Really?” He laughs, grabbing your hands before you can react. “That’s - that’s great! Perfect!” His hands are warm and envelop yours completely. 

“Good,” You say softly, giving his hands a squeeze as warmth continues to bubble up in your middle. Something he’d said earlier is still niggling in the back of your mind. “Bokuto? Can I - can I ask you a stupid question?”

He cocks his head. “It won’t be stupid, but go for it!” He says, nodding encouragingly.

“Do you - do you prefer short haired girls?” You ask, cringing at the strange nature of your question.

“Well, I dunno, I guess I never really thought too much about it,” He scratches his chin. “But I like it on you!” He adds quickly. “Really, it looks great! Your long hair was great too, though. Um, is that what you wanted to know?” 

You shake your head in disbelief. “Yeah, sorry.” You lean in closer, focusing on his smile and the way his eyes are completely fixed on you. Kuroo is very, very lucky that, right now, you’re entirely too happy to think about kicking his ass.

(”Are you okay, Kuroo-senpai?” Lev pauses from receiving practice to ask. He notices the strange look that crosses Kuroo’s face.

“Yeah, fine,” Kuroo assures him. “I felt a weird shiver just now. It was probably nothing.”)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot more where this came from on my blog! Check out [@haikyuudreaming](http://haikyuudreaming.tumblr.com) if you'd like to read more <3


End file.
